


【哈利波特AU】杀死一只凤凰

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】杀死一只凤凰

全圆佑最近有点伤感，因为民俊说想买只凤凰。

民俊夏天收到了霍格沃茨的通知书，正在忙忙碌碌置办行装。大大小小的教科书堆满了床头，新长袍整整齐齐挂进柜子——其中最讲究的礼服长袍是徐明浩给亲手缝的，丝线里藏有月亮和星星的光辉，是充满好运的礼物。教材和服装都不是大事，前者一趟就可以买来，后者对服装有执念的全圆佑早就请裁缝给儿子一一做好，让人为难的是宠物。民俊表示猫咪太难伺候，老鼠叽叽喳喳，猫头鹰到处掉毛，蟾蜍怕给踩爆。民俊站在店里想了一会儿说，爸爸，你给我买只凤凰吧。

店员和全圆佑都被逗乐了。店员说，就是你爸爸也买不来啊。全圆佑说，世界上很少有巫师能驯服凤凰的。过去只有邓布利多做到了。民俊沉默了一阵，那我得成为非常伟大的巫师才能拥有一只凤凰了。全圆佑说，能成为伟大的巫师并且和凤凰作伴确实很好，但是你不成为伟大的巫师爸爸也会努力实现你的愿望。民俊笑嘻嘻地推了他一把说，干嘛这么肉麻。全圆佑说，我是认真的，明天就去找魔法动物保护司的同事问问。民俊说，其实我也没那么想要一只凤凰的。赶紧回家了，不然敏英找不到爸爸又要哼哼唧唧了。

全圆佑想，他自己不是什么伟大的巫师，尽管有人这样赞赏过他、或者纯粹在讨好他；但他确确实实拥有一只凤凰。

他永远记得19岁的权顺荣在魁地奇赛场上意气风发的模样——他骑着扫帚穿越疾风和云层，擒住狡猾的金色飞贼如同探囊取物。缓缓降落时他转过头对着全圆佑的方向挥手大笑，习惯和学生时代没有什么不同。披风在他背后猎猎起舞，欢呼声的海浪和队员们的臂膀将他再度起抛。全圆佑就坐在观众席的最后一排微笑，被喜悦感染也被巨大的焦虑淹没。权顺荣和他同岁，已经是魁地奇场上闪闪发光的星星，播撒胜利火种的神。而他现在前途未定，不知道一年训练后是否能通过傲罗的考试，为了和权顺荣交往也和父母关系僵硬。

比赛结束后权顺荣跟着全圆佑回家。

他们的家很小，在魔法部附近。起初租下它的是全圆佑，但是这里因为离车站和码头更近，权顺荣也时常在这里落脚，久而久之干脆带着扫帚和一大抽屉巧克力蛙卡片搬了进来。权顺荣表示他不能白住，坚持要付房租和水费。全圆佑知道，就算他不说，就算权顺荣的数学再差，也能从全圆佑越来越差的饮食水准窥探出他财政紧张的真相。没成为正式傲罗之前的工资少得可怜，全圆佑睡眠太脆弱无力承受魔法部分派的宿舍的吵闹，房租就已经吞吃掉了大部分薪水，剩下的钱还要吃饭和买书。全圆佑拒绝了权顺荣的请求，但是后来发现权顺荣偷偷找到房主直接垫上了一整年的钱。权顺荣被发现后非常得意，因为他觉得自己找到了一个完美的解决方案。全圆佑被他尾巴翘上天的模样气得头痛，但是也忍不住跟着权顺荣笑起来。权顺荣只是想让他多吃一点蔬菜、多买几本新书，也许攒下钱还可以再做几身新长袍。自从毕业全圆佑都没再做过新衣服了。

“怎么办啊顺荣，”全圆佑歉疚地碰碰权顺荣的脸颊，“我还不起呀。”

“我就没打算要，”权顺荣干脆地回答，然后一把把全圆佑扔在沙发上，“但是你可以选择肉偿。”

不久之后他们大吵了一架。

“我把玩命钱都给你不是叫你天天吃拉面然后抽烟喝酒的！”权顺荣几乎是崩溃地吼起来。

“我现在已经存够钱还你了。”全圆佑没什么表情，起身想要去找古灵阁账户的钥匙。

“全圆佑！”权顺荣在他背后跪在沙发上嘶喊，“你知道我不是这个意思！”

“我不知道你还有几个意思。”全圆佑像是受伤的猫咪拱起背炸开毛竖直尾巴。权顺荣知道现阶段钱的问题严重伤害了全圆佑的自尊心。过去全圆佑是那个永远不缺金加隆的少爷，权顺荣看上什么全圆佑就毫不犹豫地掏零花钱搭上奖学金买下来。现在身份逆转，权顺荣成了选手奖金丰厚，全圆佑却每天在艰苦的训练和全然不对等的工资中挣扎。

“难道你觉得我是因为钱才跟你的吗？”权顺荣跳下沙发扯着全圆佑的领子把他狠狠地拽回来。

全圆佑把权顺荣的手指一根根掰开，手拍到一边。

“干嘛非要当傲罗？有无数种挣钱多又体面轻松的工作摆在你面前你就是不做！”权顺荣控诉着，“我真不懂你怎么想的！”

“你确实没懂。”

权顺荣被他气得浑身发抖。全圆佑发火的时候绝对不大喊大叫或者出手打人。他就是变得像只刺猬或者海胆，不声不响但是简短有力地扎破你的指尖又或者是心脏，让你龇牙咧嘴却无计可施。

“是，我不懂。谁懂你找谁去吧。”权顺荣已经崩溃了。他从墙边抓起扫帚和盛队服的箱子夺门而出，眼泪不受控制地从眼睛里冒出来。

权顺荣很快就无暇思考这些问题，因为新赛季又开始了。他即将面临更强大的对手，夺取更高的荣誉，被寄托了无数希望也背上了沉重包袱。他有时候闭上眼睛就是无法入眠，胡思乱想中就到了天亮。他想如果他和全圆佑没吵架，他就能写信回去倾诉他的痛苦和压力，全圆佑虽然不是擅长安慰别人的类型，却总是能理智地为他分析情况。尽管权顺荣有的时候懒得看那些逻辑清晰的论述，单是收到全圆佑的信本身就叫他心安不已。看着那整齐的字迹他会想，即使输掉这场比赛全圆佑也会站在台边，口袋里装满巧克力蛙和甘草魔杖，因为全圆佑对比赛全无兴趣，他只是来看权顺荣本人的，而不是期待他的奖牌或者新纪录。他心里会有甜蜜又温暖的光芒冒出来，平息了那些穿戴盔甲时紧张气氛带来的不自觉的战栗。过去如果两个人吵得不厉害，权顺荣通常就装作若无其事地跑过去找全圆佑，全圆佑顺势给个台阶下；闹大了的时候全圆佑大概率会主动过去哄他，不管做错的是谁。这次权顺荣觉得，全圆佑根本不会来哄他了。他崩溃时刻的话语对于全圆佑来说太过分、太伤人，设身处地而言连他自己也做不到首先伸出手。就在这时，猫头鹰扑棱棱飞进来丢下一个包裹。他认出那是全圆佑的猫头鹰，因此欣喜不已。拆开包裹却发现包裹里不过是他那些巧克力蛙卡片，被全圆佑整整齐齐捆成一沓一沓；还有一些他扔在全圆佑衣柜里的衣服和鞋子。好。这下自己是彻底被扫地出门了。权顺荣把头埋进柔软的毛衣里，嗅取全圆佑惯用的洗衣服的清洁味道，眼泪跟着渗进毛线错杂的纹路。

权顺荣上赛场前状态明显不佳，但是鉴于队伍里没有更好的人选，他依旧担当找球手的位置。他升空时绝望又怀揣希望地朝他给全圆佑寄过去的球票的位置看了一眼，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。他知道全圆佑不会来了。不单止是比赛。也许他的人生场地全圆佑都不会再涉足了。他们本来就是两条平行线，藉着车厢上的偶遇短暂地触碰彼此，最终还是要回到自己的航线上。也许这样对他们来说都是最好的结局——全圆佑找一个和他身份匹配的贵族结婚，也不必在龟缩在小小的旧公寓里穿旧长袍度日；他则和飞天扫帚作伴浪迹天涯，直到老得再也捉不住游走球、跌落扫帚折断脖子为止。

抓住游走球时天上下起了雨。权顺荣不受控制地想起过去全圆佑穿着斯莱特林绿袍却戴着狮子头套为他应援的滑稽模样。那个时候暴雨如注，伞咒也无法阻挡横向劈来的雨滴，他们站在场边湿淋淋地抱紧彼此，借着雨幕的遮掩劫掠对方的呼吸，再撑着膝盖注视着对方微笑。权顺荣哭了，尽管在不合适的时机和场所。做不合适的事情总要付出代价，他发觉自己的扫帚正如陨石一般坠向观众席。他猛地调转方向，却因为离地面太近而来不及平稳地落地。他从扫帚上滚落是听见脚腕咔嚓一声脆响，接着就是草地上的泥浆溅上脸颊。意识模糊的时刻他看见全圆佑从观众席上急匆匆地跑下来又被拦住，嘲笑自己的幻想太过丰富。他放弃地闭上双眼，攥紧了手里的金色小球。

“圆佑，”他在梦里也在哭泣，“圆佑。”站在床边的医生以为他是因为剧痛而呻吟，只能无奈又同情地摇摇头。

“我就在这。”他听见有人说。

“圆佑，”他哭得更厉害了，“别赶我走。”

“我只是换了新房子。”

什么。权顺荣在震惊中睁开眼睛，对上全圆佑同样发红的眼睛。

“我不是已经上了天堂吧？”他难以置信地揉揉眼睛，却又因为牵扯到了伤口而倒抽一口冷气。

“说什么呢。”全圆佑站起来去给他端水杯。

“你什么时候来的？”权顺荣腾一下坐起来。

“我从开场就在看。不得不说你训练了几个月状态反倒变烂了——至少眼力大不如前了。我好不容易弄到一张前排票，你就找不着我了。”

“我不是在做梦吧。”权顺荣接过水杯猛灌了一口。

全圆佑叹口气，戳了戳权顺荣的脸颊。

带着民俊进门时权顺荣正在给敏英念书。他本来不太享受这种安静的活动，可是为了孩子还是硬着头皮赶鸭子上架了。全圆佑带着孩子进屋，然后就没了声音。书本合上的刹那，敏英突然咯咯笑着站起来伸开双臂，权顺荣这才意识到全圆佑其实站在他身后挺久了。

“吓死了。”权顺荣撒娇地推了全圆佑一把，“吃饭了吗？”

全圆佑把敏英抱稳当一点，说，“民俊今天突然说想吃汉堡，就给他买了。我还没有。”

“我就知道你们得在外面吃点，就让敏英也先吃了。你想吃什么？”

“我不想吃。”敏英好像想起了什么事情，从全圆佑的怀里下来跑了。

“怎么啦。”权顺荣拽了拽全圆佑的手，全圆佑就跟着他的动作坐到地毯上。“看你不太高兴。”

“你后悔吗？”全圆佑突然没头没脑地问。

“什么？”权顺荣没头没脑地回答。

“后悔杀死一只凤凰。”全圆佑迅速地转换了话题，“我觉得吃点昨天的剩饭好了。”

看着权顺荣搂着敏英念书的时候，全圆佑觉得心酸。权顺荣虽然喜欢小孩子，但决不喜欢把一本书念上几十遍。更何况全圆佑是通常忙碌的那一个，买菜煮饭接孩子就成了权顺荣的活儿。全圆佑曾经提出要不要请佣人，权顺荣坚定地拒绝了，表示家里人已经够多够吵闹了。全圆佑也不好再说什么，只能趁权顺荣不注意多洗点衣服清洁一下地板。他觉得这一切都是镣铐，是囚笼，把翱翔的凤凰拘禁在这栋房子里，拴在孩子们和他身上。如果不是和他结婚，权顺荣大概会是某个选手的伴侣，依旧过着潇洒的赛场生活，不必为了照顾全圆佑而牺牲自己的乐趣，也不必为了孩子而损害身体、劳心费神。全圆佑觉得自己在缓慢地用这些琐屑的利刃剥去权顺荣火焰般的羽毛、割断他曾经一振就能迎着太阳飞行的翅膀，让他不流血不流泪，却在真实而缓慢地死去。

“我好像听懂你白天的话了。”权顺荣晚上哄孩子们睡下之后冷不丁地说。

“什么？”

“杀死凤凰的那句。”

“我乱说的。”

“你没有。”权顺荣难得坚定地反驳。“我也不是什么凤凰。真正的凤凰是杀不死的。况且我现在活着。”

“活着和生活也不太一样。”全圆佑转过头，温柔又忧伤地对上权顺荣的眼睛。“我不觉得你完全喜欢现在的生活。”

“你不觉得是不作数的。”权顺荣捏了捏全圆佑的脸，“我觉得挺好的。现在的生活。”

“你能过得更好。”

“你也能过得更好。选择一个和你一样血统高贵的人、找一份体面的工作，现在你就不会住在这里而是回到昌原当全老爷了。”权顺荣模仿着家养小精灵尖声尖气的样子，“‘老爷回来了！’”

“我不是太享受那样的日子。但是你确实享受作为选手的生活啊。”

“我也享受作为Daddy和丈夫。”

“比起做选手呢？”

“比你个头。睡觉。”

权顺荣气哼哼地钻进被子。全圆佑这只不安的小猫咪，好像就没有能带着确信感生活的时刻。他气了一会儿转过头，发现全圆佑已经睡着了，呼吸平稳，姿态放松，也许马上就要进入梦乡。权顺荣叹了口气，注视了全圆佑一会儿。

其实没有你做观众的比赛有什么意思呢，圆圆。权顺荣想。比起赢得全世界的崇拜目光而活着，我更愿意就这样呆在你身边看你睡着而生活。作为一只凤凰为你这样的巫师而死，我心甘情愿。

“圆佑，我非常爱你。”权顺荣认真地想。“祝你做个好梦。“

“我也爱你，顺荣。”全圆佑认真地回答，甚至没睁开眼睛。可是他勉强忍住的笑意还是暴露了他。

“好哇！”权顺荣气得几乎要点燃被子了，“装睡，还摄神取念，我看你是欠揍了！”

“我心甘情愿。”全圆佑笑了，但是眼泪也涌了出来，“九死不悔。”


End file.
